An Elf in Middle Earth?
by U2LoVeR
Summary: What happens when an elfish Elf from Santa's workshop meets the elvish Elves from Middle Earth? Read and find out! *Chapter 2 up*
1. Elfish or Elvish?

A/N: Hehehe, I just saw "The Santa Claus 2," which was cute, and I got this idea. So read and enjoy. Flame me if you want. More reviews for me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: In case you might have thought so, NO, I DO NOT OWN LOTR! I don't know if anyone owns the little Santa elves so, um, Knoll may be mine or he might not!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An Elf in Middle Earth?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright! I admit it! So I was dabbling around in Santa's (the Big Boss) workshop. I was looking for my hammer and was actually walking away when a little mug caught my eye. I thought that it was some cocoa, what else would it be, and noticed how thirsty I was. I decided to take just a little sip, after all, I didn't think that the Big Boss would know or care. So I took a drink.  
  
I didn't really think of it at all that day or the day after that. I just went on with my regular work schedule and didn't feel anything. I went to bed the night after that. I woke up to some thing poking on my shoulder.  
  
I looked up to see this creature pointing an arrow at me and yelling at me in some foreign language. He was really tall and had blonde hair, but I noticed he had elfish ears. This was really confused me, I mean, I knew every language in the world (I studied all of them) and I never saw an elf so big or a human with elfish ears, so I just laid there, staring at him. He yelled at his friend, who looked the same, to come (I think) and his friend ran over.  
  
He stared at me for a bit and whispered to his friend (as if I could understand him). Finally, I guess they decided what to do with me because they picked me up and took me, roughly I might add, to these caves. They brought me before this guy that I later learned was the king. He spoke some more gibberish that I could tell was directed towards me. Finally, after he could see that I couldn't understand him, he spoke to me in English.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get here," he demanded.  
  
"My name is Knoll and I don't have a clue how I got here," I replied.  
  
"I haven't seen a hobbit traveling around here since Bilbo, so you must be a rather short elvish child, am I right?"  
  
"I beg your pardon," I said angrily, "But I don't know about these hobbits your talking about and I am NOT a kid. For your information I am one thousand years old."  
  
The king looked at me funny and said, "Then what are you?"  
  
"I am an Elf."  
  
The king looked at me mad now; "I am not joking!"  
  
"Neither am I!" Suddenly I remembered that not to many people see elves. "I know that we are just myths-"  
  
"Myths? Why, I don't know anyone who thinks elves are myths. I am an elf."  
  
I looked at the king surprised, "Well then where am I?"  
  
"Mirkwood"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
E/N: Like it? Hate it? What should Knoll do next? And NO, no romances or anything like that with anyone, anywhere in this story. Review please! 


	2. Bow, Arrows and a Deal

A/N: I was messing around on the Internet when I saw this story I started and decided to continue it. Sorry if you've been waiting for me to update.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: No, no LOTR yet, but I'll keep looking so I don't have to keep writing these disclaimers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An Elf in Middle Earth? (Chapter 2)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After talking to the king for what seemed like forever, me trying to convince him I was an elf and him trying to "question" me, he finally threw me into prison.  
  
So I sat there for days, trying to figure out what could have possibly got me into this odd "Mirkwood," what kind of elves these people were, and where Middle Earth was! No one would talk to me, so I was all alone all those days to myself and nobody there to answer my questions about Middle Earth and Mirkwood.  
  
Sitting there trying to think what I was doing there made me retrace my steps through the last few days when it hit me how I got there. It was the cocoa! Santa was planning on going to Middle Earth and I ruined it! I sat there with my head in my hands when there was a knocking on my cell.  
  
I opened up the part of the cell where prison guards give me my food. Instead of a guard, though, there was a little elf boy with big blue eyes.  
  
"Yes?" I asked him kindly, after all, I do love children.  
  
"Are you the elf Knoll?" he asked me.  
  
"Why, yes I am." The little elf's eyes got bigger at my answer.  
  
"Boy, you are short for a thousand."  
  
"That's because I'm an Elf."  
  
"My dad's an Elf an' he isn't that short."  
  
I sighed. "What's your name, little elf?"  
  
"Legolas son of King Thranduil."  
  
"Well, Legolas, have you ever heard of Santa?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well who gives you presents at Christmas?"  
  
"What's Christmas?" Legolas asked  
  
My eyes grew wide when I realized that there was no Christmas in Mirkwood! I finally knew what I was to do.  
  
"Legolas, what have you wanted really bad, but never asked for." Legolas stared at the ground, but didn't reply. "Come on, you can trust me," I coaxed.  
  
"Well," he said finally, "I always wanted a bow and some arrows."  
  
I used my elfish magic and after a bit I made him miniature bow and arrows. I passed it to him through the food door.  
  
"Wow, thanks!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go show my friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, as it turns out, Legolas was telling his friends the story of how he got the bow and arrows when his father, the king, came walking by. He heard the story and immediately sent the guards for me.  
  
"Did you give my son a bow and arrows?" He questioned me.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"Well," I replied, "I used my magic."  
  
"I have never heard of an elf having such magic."  
  
"Now you have," I said simply. I then had a thought. "If I do you a favor, will you set me free?"  
  
"What kind of favor?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
E/N: What? A cliffhanger? Hehehe, how evil of me. Reviews always motivate me to write. I think there will only be a chapter or so more. This is the first fic I have an ending for. 


End file.
